Kuzynthia: Journey
' Kuzynthia: Journey '''is a journal fan-fiction by TheGreatKuzon! about his RP character Kuzynthia and her disappearance from Earth to go on a year-long journey across the universe to discover herself, after the Grand Supreme Tournament. It is her journal of her inner thoughts and feelings, as well as records of her adventures and learnings as she traveled space. Prologue '''25 November 1112, post-tournament..' Am I really this weak? I mean, I know Leogian is obviously strong as shit, this,,.I mean, I don't care what people think, especially of this..hell I don't even care what I think sometimes. I never did follow in my family's footsteps about the typical male Saiyan "i want to be frackin strong" crap, but I don't want to be weak...that was bullshit, what happened back there, not just with him, but every fight I was in. I just arrived back home, at me and Harmy's house. It is maybe 11pm, idk. The moon is definitely out. He keeps telling me how "good I did" and how proud he is. "You did good back there. I loved to see you fight." said Harmon to me as he removed his jacket. I paused for a moment in thought. "..That's bullshit. There was hardly any fighting back there at all. Every fucking opponent that was in the ring barely did shit or fought at all. It was an insult. Some of them didn't even try and dropped out just because "im a girl". That's a load of crap.. I want to be respected and seen as an equal around here. I want a real fight. I want to earn my fucking win and not just..just..this.." I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, and sat on the toilet seat. I wondered to myself, what is my purpose truly? Why was I born? If this is all life is, just meddling around in constant guilt, stress, and lack of purpose, what then? I left the bathroom and went into the bedroom, where little Otori was fast asleep on the floor. I placed him carefully into his small bed. He had to sleep in our room cause of how sensitive his little body is, he has to be watched at all times. Harmon continued into the room. "I wish I could understand how you feel fully. I get the idea, but I don't come from the same background as you. I don't have Saiyan blood in me, or Kuz for that matter." He sits next to me, as I lay curled up in a ball with my head in my legs. He grabs me and holds me. "It will be alright." 11/26/12 Thanksgiving. Me and Harmy drive in our van to the homefront (Kuz Manor) for the family meeting. Harmon has his own family back home on Namek, though they don't celebrate our holidays. Little Otori sits in his car seat inbetween us, sucking on his bottle. The van rocks down the gravel path through Kuz Valley before parking outside the big red manor. There are several other vehicles. We walk in, greeted by great aunt Kuza and great uncle Kuzek, aunt Kuzexandra and my brother Kuzoh. They were lying around on the furniture talking and watching the news. Snow is predicted. It's going to be a bad winter. "Though I am not a fighter myself, I'd say you did really good yesterday at the tourney. Made it to the finals!" says my brother. I look at him vaguely. "Can Otori eat guacamole casserole?" asks aunt Kuza. "Cause I baked a lot of it!!!" she says as she has uncle Kuzek and my dad haul in several crockpots and sit them on the table. I find any type of casserole highly disgusting and vulgar. I've had my experiences. "Um, no, he can not. I ate earlier, I am not hungry." I reply. I am starving because I ate nothing earlier. I could pick up some McDonald's on the way home, though. That's obviously a perfect Thanksgiving meal. Everyone gathered into the massive kitchen and sat at a giant table, awaiting my grandpa to come in and begin the feast. Moments later, grandpa KJ walked in holding a giant recently-cooked turkey, still smoking, and sat it on the table. Everyone looked in awe. I had...other things on my mind. Everyone kept congratulating me and saying how good I was. However in my mind I ignored them. They did not understand at all. Harmon, sitting next to me, could feel that I was uncomfortable. However for the good of the family gathering, I tried to act happy. I picked up my fork and dug into mashed potatoes, turkey, and several other strange space foods my family gathered. I didn't even know this holiday was universal... 9pm. Me, carrying Otori in his carrier, and Harmy, arrive home, in the dark with the gentle breeze blowing past us from the woods. He unlocks the door and we enter. Tired from so much eating and stress, we fall into bed almost immediately. 2am. I arise from the bed, the house silent and dark, the moonlight shining through the blinds onto the wood floor, carpeted with special fabric because of little Otori. My mind is almost numb. I, making little noise, put on my special jacket and boots, and grab my purse, placing valuables such as combs, hand sanitizer, etc. into it. I walk into the bedroom, and kiss Otori, and my Harmon on the cheek. I leave out the back door silently. I slowly drift off, disappearing into the night... Begin.. 11/27/12 2am. The sky is dark, quiet, the stars shine bright in the sky, as if they are on a glass plane dividing Earth and space. I shroud my energy level, as I fly out of the atmosphere and onto a floating asteroid slowly creaking along right outside the eNet. I check through my things. Comb, hand sanitizer, adequate amount of tissues (incase of the sniffles), journal (which I am writing on right now), and TGE jet operations manual (incase of a quick flight). Check. All I need to travel through a massive extremely deadly universe. What I am about to embark on is of course very dangerous...but I regret nothing. In fact, that's the fun of it. Danger. Violence. I love it. Of course, that's my Saiyan blood talking. I continue hopping from asteroid to asteroid. Sweat rolls down my forehead, as I nervously listen to the silence of space, the only sound being my boot snapping against the rock. Despite space not having gravity or sound, us superfighters have a keen way of breaking those limitations. Of creating our own reality. Where is my destination, I wonder. Where exactly am I even heading? Who knows, I guess I'll have to play it by ear and figure it out when I get there. Namek? Too obvious. The moon? Too barren. Terranova? Too slimy. I continue searching...and searching..and searching...flying through space. I come across a barrade of Empire ships heading into a roundup near a planet base to the east. Base 04-070. I move in that direction. Maybe I can find or learn something interesting there.. Dodging the massive ships in their path, I land on the base; the ground like stone, buildings made of white and black plastic-like material. A few soldiers stand around. They know who I am. "First Granddaughter, my lady, do you have business to conduct here?" asks a short armored air traffic controller. "Uhhh no. Just stopping by to look around, just get away from it all back home." I replied. He nodded, as I entered into a large vaccum door on the base. The lobby was air conditioned and elevator music was playing. There were a few soldiers sitting around writing, eating at the bar, etc. Most likely writing to their families back home. I can only imagine.. I sat and got comfortable in a seat next to a small television-thing. Though, I wasn't comfortable at all. Neither physically or mentally. Everything was just...blurred. The screen advertised random equipment and showed complex space maps and grids. A man walked over to my table, knowing who I was, and asked if I wanted anything. I ordered a footlong chili dog (yum) and glass of mountain dew (kuz clan favorite). I pulled out my journal. There were pictures stuffed in the page cracks. I looked at them. My precious Otori and Harmon. So far away.. I hate to leave them but it is only temporary. I have to catch up with myself.. I can't go on like this. He returns with my food and I chow down. I walk around the base; just usual military things and soldiers. I just happen to catch a map on a large screen of different planets nearby. Planet Scontia seems interesting. Inhabited and civilized. One of the planets grandpa helped convert to a democracy. I could rest there, this place is too..loud and hardy. Flying through space searching for it, I take notice of the time. 8pm (Earth Standard Time, of course there is one timezone..). I find myself looking at a gray planet with blue streaks of fog. I go in. Assuming this is Scontia, as the streets are filled with hundreds of small men and merchant stands. It is dark and there are lights floating into the air. I land down behind a stand, near bushes, out of sight, and check my things. I can hear an argument between 2 men but can't understand the language. Sounds like they are hitting each other with slabs of meat. I look up at them from the ground, under the tarp over the stand. Suddenly, one of them sees me and starts poking my face with a stick, demanding I get up. I do. He loudly keeps pointing at me and a slab of meat hanging on a pole. It sounds like me wants me to..hit it. He pushes me up to it and I start punching the giant meat slab. God this is annoying and stupid. I must look like one of this slave girls or something.. "Oo doo zur kai weberter!" The short fat purple alien man yells, pushing me out of the stand into the massive crowded street of robed short multi-colored little peoples. Pushing, shoving. Fighting. Madness. Immediately I scout out for a place to go that is...interesting. Maybe that tall tower ahead with a floating glowing blue giant gem atop it. I make way there, through the raging crowd. The building is very fancy looking. Marble floor. Strange magical light phenomenons floating about. People looking at glass displays filled with gooey water and floating gems that seem to defy physics. This appears to be a sort of aquarium. A magical one. I look at some of the displays, the smooth glass. Through one, two eyes look at the same gem I do, which floats away. They appear to be..human(oid). I instantly get up and look around the display, nothing. I look back, nothing, I look back and a man with short ginger hair, a small beard, and a scarf in a black suit is standing behind me. "Hello!" the man says. "Fancy seeing you drop by here." "Umm hi are we familiar?" I reply "No but, as you can see, we are similar, haha. I am Lloyd. I am a Ytheran researcher travelling here to examine these gems. You see, they're known as water gems, magical gems that help replenish your magic quite quick, and provide many other benefits." says Lloyd, shaking my hand "Hmmm, well that's quite interesting. Thanks for the info" I say as I examine a blue one "Have you been here before?" he asks "No, I am merely here because um...I am looking for a special gem for a 'special someone', y'know.." "Ah. Well I guess I could help you. I've only been here for 3 days, but know all the big places. Come on. You looked lost anyway. :)" Lloyd says with a big smile, leading me outside again, to where a large map sits on the wall left the door. I feel very strange. It's certainly good I met someone like me at least. Who speaks my language (of course no one truly does, on the inside, except Harmy back home). I feel warm around him. It is quite chilly. "Tonight about midnight or so is the Akyak Light Festival. Very festive and ancient, they light fires that represent their ancestors and send them into the sky hoping their wishes in life come true. Would you join me?" Lloyd asks. "Well, certainly I suppose. Sounds fun enough." I say, as we sit down on a bench, and talk about ourselves. I make no mention of my home situation, merely saying I am here to retrieve gifts for my family. 11/28/12 Midnight. Me and Lloyd stand atop an outreach above the village he showed me to. He has an unlit lantern in his hand. "We don't have any cand-" he says before he stops, at the sight of me touching the wicker with my fingers, lighting a blue burning fire, glowing the candle. "Well I can certainly see you are magically inclined. Have always loved the magic types. Wish I could do it, a bunch of fancy tricks. Show some to my dogs." Lloyd says smiling. "I come from a very um..technical background. Been doing this generations, just comes naturally I guess. I could show you some things later on, I mean, everyone can do magic in some form. It's like art sort of.." I tell him, as we hold the lantern and send it off into the sky. Thousands of lanterns lift up into the air, followed by sparklers going off while the small people below celebrate with dance. Me and Lloyd watch ours keep going up, until a giant terodactyl flies by and snatches it. It's...inspiring. "Guess it was fun while it lasted haha." he said. "Hey, how about you come stay at my place tonight. You don't appear to have anywhere else to go." "..I suppose, certainly. I would love to. Lead the way." I say. He walks me to a small run-down motel shack, with a gelatin-looking pool outside. Gross. But hours of fun. He checks me in as a guest, speaking a weird language, then leads me to the room. 2 twin beds. Heat, and a tiny 5 inch crank TV. And a naked hobo sleeping on the floor. Cozy enough. "Don't mind him. No one could get him to move. Just lay your stuff down and you can sleep in that bed. I may be up all night, with my typewriter, because I have a lot of work to do. Researcher and all. If you need me, feel free to tell me anything." Lloyd says. "Will do." I look at the motel order menu. Pizza, cupcakes, fried worms (with garlic!) and water. This is by far the best place I have ever been to. I get in bed, and slowly drift off to sleep. I am...oddly comfortable. 6am. Lloyd is shaking me and I wake up. "Kuzynthia, I received an emergency call and must be going now. You have to leave, I apologize deeply." "Huh.." I say tirelessly. I get my stuff together and follow him out to his ship. It is still dark but dawning. "It was very nice knowing you Kuzynthia. You are a lovely young woman. Gave me a sense of togetherness during my stay. I appreciate it." "Don't mention it. Same for you, Lloyd." I say, as he suddenly takes his scarf off and slips it around my neck. "Be careful out there in space. Never know what comes next. Farewell." He waves as he slowly drifts off and blasts off into space. I continue waving long after he is gone, while short aliens in their underwear stare at me from the window. I look down. I return to the Display Lab, and ask one of the employees, using language skills Lloyd taught me, how to purchase one. I want to buy a gem for myself and little Otori. He pulls me out a purple gem, shining, glowing, yet soft to the touch. I take it in a small case and slip it in my bag, and give him some money (small crumbs) that Lloyd lent me. My work here is gone. I guess people aren't as bad as I thought.. ~ That's over. I don't think there is any more to offer me on this planet. At least, I haven't run into trouble. Wait why did I write that? I mean, I am not one to solidly believe in anything, but I am open-minded to things like coincidences, jinxes......I best be going now. I continue to examine the planet, nothing but deserts and slime gushes with alien people floating in gelatin. God it looks so fun..but I must resist...I can't, I have to fucking experience that. I fly down into the small desert gelatin well, seconds after the aliens leave. It borders a grassy hill, the city and its lights behind it, as the sun (appears to be 3!) slowly rises. I poke the oozy green gelatin. It jiggles. I take off my shoes and look around. Hope it doesn't stain my clothes! I would hate to wear what these people wear, way too..grand. I step my whole damn leg into the gelatin. Amazing..I need to get this shit back home. "AH" I yell as I slip on the sand and my whole body flies face-first into the gelatin. It is cool, calm, relaxing.. I stick my head out as I indulge. I have no idea what the fuck I am doing, but I never did in the first place. It stained my clothes. Polyester just doesn't work anywhere else, it seems. Not only did it stain them, they are torn apart. What is this shit? I jump out, struggling, as if the goo is a magnet. My clothes dissolve. I immediately take a giant leaf off a tree and cover myself. FUCK this is itchy. I abandon the leaf and run through the tall grass, butt naked, itching like hell. I need new clothes immediately. I am unsure about this planet's policy on naked humanoids, but I take no chances. I notice a wagon covered with grand gold and red robes. I need to create a distraction...I notice a large camel-like creature walking through town, a man on its hump, pulling a cart. Sting! I shoot tiny sparks of ki at its feet. "EEERRRGHHHH" it yells as it kicks off, running through the crowded street, knocking down everyone's shit and themselves. I immediately run for the clothes wagon and snatch one of the robes. "Simple enough", holding a red robe. Suddenly it folds out into a massive set of, quite frankly, beautiful red gowns. After what seems like an hour of trying to put it on correctly..I think I got it. I begin walking off, flying would attract attention. "Miss Rissala!" I hear a small, high voice yelling. I turn. Small munchkin men surround me, I take defensive position. "What are you doing out here?!?! You need to be in the palace immediately!!!" "I-" before I can think about what to say, they are dragging me to a camel creature, throwing me on, then whipping it, it rushes off. I guess this fucking counts as karma or some shit. I grab onto the camel, which is flying shitfast down the village and onto a bridge into forests with white leaves. I can't even think as I dodge branches. Hitchhikers carrying sog wood look in surprise. What the FUCK is happening. I close my eyes and shove my head into its stank fur....it comes to an abrupt stop, throwing me off and through massive castle doors. I look up. A grand castle, guards, a throne with a King, in the middle of a massive city. What the hell did I miss? "My daughter, Rissala, where have you been? You are late." the man who appears to be a King, at least 9 feet tall, walks up to me. He is beastly. This is the fucking king of this planet? You kidding me what the fuck--but I'm not surprised in the least really. "Um you see I'm not-" "No of course you are not. You smell putrid..but that's good. It's necessary to the mission..." "Wait, wait what mission?" "You are to report to Planet Exus and retrieve the Exus Gem. You have proven your warrior skills in the past.." the King, apparently my father I guess, says as I notice large portraits of a woman that looks almost identical to me on the walls. Wonder where the real Rissala is at.. "I..I..ok. Where's this planet?" I ask, as he shoves a piece of scratch paper in my hand. "Follow those directions. Everyone will be expecting your return...with the gem." he says, putting his trust in me. Wow. Now would be a VERY good time for the real Rissala to show up. I wasn't expecting this to happen, but it appears it is. This escalated quickly. I am not sure if I want to actually get it or not, but a little adventure doesn't hurt. All I wonder is what it is for..magic perhaps? ...I head for the hills. I stop under a tree, far from society. I want to take off the dress, it's so heavy and stuffy. I want to burn it...but, I don't. It could be useful later..and I'll add it to my wardrobe anyway. I've been feeling quite grand lately..well, not really. Shit I am a mess--a grand mess. It's time to get going to this Exus place. The paper is neatly written as follows: exus. dark, eerie very cloud. gem purple held in sanctum. unreadable go there bbs - King Dufffa Never before have I seen a name with three of the same letter in a row. It is amazing. Bearing the weight of the dress, for now, I make sure I have everything. My capsule, which has my purse bag which has more capsules in it. Only thing missing is my dignity, if I ever had one in the first place. 11/29/12 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Lookout I/II